


The Path to a You and Me

by vigilantedusk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Erestor, Finweans, Mentions of Caranthir, Mentions of Finwe, Mentions of Maglor, Mentions of the past, Romance, genderbent, mentions of Fëanor - Freeform, unnamed wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantedusk/pseuds/vigilantedusk
Summary: Based off of words written, two intelligent elves have found love within one another since Gondolin, but have yet to admit it. Now that Sauron has fallen and many Elves have departed to Aman, Erestor, Elrond's chief advisor, gets a visitor from Tol Eressea.





	1. Of Erestor and Visitors.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is based off the role-plays (RPs) that I do with some friends.  
> Originally when I first started playing Erestor, he was a man, then I started playing him as a trans-man, and officially, he became a she.  
> Headcanons: Erestor is a child of Caranthir, and Findis is Queen of the Noldor.  
> I was talking to friends about writing a fan fic about them and was greatly encouraged. I had feels writing this, and so much more is planned!

The peace and tranquility never ended, and this made her feel as if it were all a dream. But waking up to a bright, warm sun, in the palace in Tirion did her well. The first one up was usually Finarfin, and though he was king once upon a time, he had handed the crown to his eldest sister. Findis, firstborn child of Finwë and Indis was named High Queen of the Noldor shortly after Morgoth had finally fell, and was dragged to the void for the final time. 

Erestor had always admired her great aunt. The elleth, daughter of Caranthir, and chief advisor to Elrond, had left with him to the Undying Lands after Sauron's defeat, and aftee the wedding of King Aragorn and Queen Arwen. She had told stories of this place to Elrond long ago, talking about growing up in the court of Finwë and Indis. 

Being of Feanorian blood was not something to be proud of after the kinslaying. However, a noble lady in Thargelion she remained, hidden behind the shadows of her father. Caranthir was overprotective, but he was hesitant when she declared she was to stay in Gondolin. Over a boy and the promise of spending most of her time in Turgon's library. Caranthir left, angry at himself. He smuggled his own daughter to Middle Earth, making sure no blood was on her hands, and now he was leaving her with the second son of Fingolfin, the new High King of the Noldor on this side of the sea. Glorfindel was someone she admired from afar, but who didn't? However, the true being who caught her own eye was the elf working in the library. 

After the fall of Gondolin, they hadn't parted ways. He had work of his own to finish, and while Caranthir was gone, some of her family wasn't. To the Mouths of Sirion and Lindon they went. However, the pair left again to live with Erenion Gil Galad. Talks of their fathers were on the occasion, over tea. But time had passed, and with Erenion Gil Galad she remained. Pengolodh continued in his work, but desired to leave these lands. The elves, though friends, shared an attraction to one another, one never acted upon. There were tears, but she watched as he departed Middle Earth for Tol Eressëa. But Erestor promised Pengolodh that they would meet once more in the Undying lands. She remained with Erenion, and so on with Elrond as became Lord of Imladris.

Here she was now, starting her morning. It was nice to be under the same roof as Elrond, and the Lady Galadriel. These were family members she could count on. Findis, the image of her mother, with the strength and stoicism of her father, sat at the head of the table, Finarfin was on the other. She was a silent queen, her long golden hair done up in braids and adorned in jewels, her circlet catching sun and shining. Finarfin stood as her advisor, but with her credibility, Erestor aided when she could, and watched over the massive library in the Tirion palace. 

Erestor had taken her time when walking to the library. However, being stopped by royal guards alarmed her. A simple note. A visitor for her. That was new, but nevertheless, she turned on her heel, the sound of harps playing in the courtyard to be heard. Lindir teaching other minstrils, to play songs of old and new, to entertain, so dinners would never be dull. 

In the foyer of the vast palace, the golden Glorfindel smiled and waved her over. "A visitor for the Lady Erestor, from Tol Eressëa."

"Glorfindel, really... Thank you for the introduction. I would have come sooner... News does travel fast, but there are many things to tell you! Oh! I'm rambling on again... Some things never change...." Pengolodh chuckled, bashful.

Erestor looked at him with big eyes, drawing him in and examining each and every detail of his all. It had been far too long. 

Blinking once, she came forth as Glorfindel began to slowly leave. Erestor was a stoic, calm and occasionally cold individual, but there was only one who saw past it. Her arms wrapped around the Loremaster and held him close. 

"I should have contacted you sooner... I missed you so much..." Erestor said in a hushed tone of voice.

Pengolodh's arms wound around her slender form and held her close. "Work had busied me... I should have been able to contact you sooner. As soon as I heard of the last boats coming into Aman."

"No no, I've been here, I had more time..."

As she trailed off, he hushed her, and didn't let go of her for a long time. In reality, they looked more like lovers than friends. Lovers that had been without each other for a long time. But the elves had time. All the time in the world, so it seemed.


	2. Of Pengolodh and Finweans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libraries are great places to meet people. Also a chance to reminisce with the one you love, along with learning history among the great works by the fathers of elven literature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rúmil of Tirion (according to Tolkiengateway) -- a loremaster. He created an alphabet, expanded by Fëanor. He is credited with writing Ainulindale... coming soon is a reunion with all bookelves. Excited Pengolodh!
> 
> We learn a bit about Haldir's brothers (one coincidentally named Rúmil if you remember)... Is it obvious I ship him with Lindir? ;)
> 
> Baby Celebrimbor memories. Finwean memories. :D

He was familiar with them all, having observed from afar and interviewing those who had the first hand experience dealing with them, but the tranquility of Tirion was overlooked. His father, a Noldor, spoke of it occasionally when he was a young elf. His mother spoke of the land ruled and occupied by the Sindar. Erestor had explained to him that in the Years of the Trees, family feuds behind closed doors were abundant.

She knew Pengolodh was not writing a complete biography at the time, but between her and the late former King Turgon, he knew there were would be unpublished volumes, documents and scrolls containing this viable information. He had saved much of his work, shoving it under his arms carrying it out of Gondolin, following Erestor, Glorfindel, Ecthelion, and the others who were part of the king's family. Pengolodh was lucky he had a good memory, and only then continued to write about the actions those of Gondolin had gone through. 

Pengolodh was eager to see the library inside these Finwean Halls, that had stood so long and seen the raging of Fëanor and his sons, the valiance of Fingolfin and his line, Finarfin's golden house, and the two sisters — now Queen Findis and Irime, who had gone to Middle Earth alongside Fingolfin, and not even he can provide his answers.... Though he heard of a Noble Noldor maiden who fell for some silver warrior elf beneath her class, in the outskirts of Doriath. He follows his beloved Erestor inside, and realizes this is where Finwë probably read to his children, grandchildren, and so on. 

“He was kind, my great grandfather...” Erestor sighs. Even though she is now home and her stoicism remains — though not as much as she remembers the old days... He walks up behind her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. “He is proud of how far you have come.”

That was when the doors opened by the hand of the royal guards, and Queen Findis appeared, a leather bound book in her hand. “Father was always happy to see you, and the others playing. You were his only little brunette great granddaughter, after all.” She comments, casually walking by in such grace. Pengolodh was bowing the whole time, flustered. That was the aunt of King Turgon, and the current High Queen of the Noldor in his presence! “And,” Findis begins, “Thank you for speaking of my father as if he is still here. We love to think he is, though he is with Mandos.” A nod of her head and the flaxen queen is walking down the hall.

“Her reign brings such peace... Especially with Lord Finarfin as regent.” 

“I agree. She is like my great grandfather in many ways. Being his firstborn daughter, and the first of his marriage to Indis, he spent so much time with her, and even my grandfather tolerated her. He liked Findis over the rest of them... Even if she resembles her mother.” Former Queen Indis, the Vanyar Elf who dwells in that area of the blessed realm these days.

In silence, Erestor opens the doors again. She was not as phased as she had first been when she was an elfling, or again when she returned home with the rest. But any library, given she worked in it for a long while, was more home to Erestor than her own bedroom was. Caranthir and his wife often came in during the nights to pry their only child away from the books, or to leave her with Finwë if they had both fallen asleep there in a chair, a book or scroll on the floor, and later, Celebrimbor asleep too. 

“Celebrimbor used to cause mischief occasionally… Curufin either encouraged it or screeched,” Erestor fondly recalled, trying not to chuckle about how she would often try and boss the elfling around, feeling more pride because she was older given ten years or so. “Maglor often watched us, or his wife.. Though he played the harp for the most part when I was trying to read.”

Pengolodh smiled at the image of his beloved as a youngster, frowning at her uncle for playing music in a place that was to remain quiet. “Ecthelion continued to do that, however he did stop when you moved in.” Another reason to be thankful Glorfindel had convinced -- or rather pissed off Caranthir enough so that he left. He remembers the day, he first saw her in the library -- Turgon’s kingly coronation, and she was with Glorfindel. At the time he was pleased to see someone convince the golden haired Lord to look through a book, but was afraid she’d fallen deeply in love with him, as most of the females had… Pengolodh considered himself lucky to have most of her attention afterwards. “Who took care of the library when you were young?” Though he’s sure he knows the answer…

“Rúmil of Tirion, of course… You know that.” She scoffed quietly. “Did you two not collaborate while I was still in Imladris?” 

“I am only teasing you, my dear... I have not seen him since I have arrived, though.”

“As soon as I decided to take over the library for him, he found himself relieved, although I allow him to continue to work. His room is on the other side of the palace… He is currently working on translating Mr. Bilbo’s works into Quenya. I will have someone nudge him for dinner -- he forgets to eat sometimes… Though I was hoping we could all collaborate. I have my own works, including the documentation recording what happened at Lord Elrond’s council, a few years ago.” 

A smile appeared on his lips, “You know what to say to get me into higher spirits. I recommend we have tea after dinner. I look forward to all of us chatting together.”

“As do I,” Erestor replied, mirroring his smile. 

Perhaps words and scrolls would be their always. Featuring Rúmil, of course. 

And what happened to Haldir’s brothers Orophin and Rúmil (of Lothlórien) you may wonder, dear reader? Why making sure Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were taken care of. In the absence of their brother, they were reluctant to part with their duties. Findis has a big heart, and because she cared more about safety for their family than anyone, even in these peaceful times, there they were. Lindir seemed pleased to gain muse for his songs with them around, that much was known.


	3. Of Finrod and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finrod brings Pengolodh's friend Vëannë over to meet a certain loremaster. 
> 
> This chapter is a fun, comedic filler.

Rúmil of Tirion had spent so much time with his own works, that sometimes it he didn’t pay attention to the letters that came through, unless however a royal guard, or royal for that matter, had waited patiently outside the door of his home in Tirion. Many nights were spent in the library in the palace of the royal family, yet after Erestor had come back, he found himself settled at home with a good tome and quill. 

The knocking was loud, and though the loremaster hoped that whoever it was would go away, he figured he might as well rise and answer it.

To his surprise, it was Felagund! Finarfin’s oldest child had come for a visit, a smile on his face and long golden hair framing him perfectly. 

“F-Finrod, what a surprise!” Rúmil stuttered, in shock that he left this young noble wait. “My apologies to have kept you waiting!”

A hand waved dismissively. “It is nothing to fret about, I know how invested you are in your work. I hope you do not mind, but I have brought something, and someone you’d like to meet.” 

And though he half expected Amarië to be with her husband to be, it was another female who stepped out behind Felagund. She had silver hair, and was obviously not Vanyar nor Noldor… nor even Teleri, though she looked as if she could be the kin of Olwë. 

“Rúmil, please meet Vëannë, kin of Thingol, we had met when we were allowed into Doriath--” 

And just like that, Finrod Felagund was cut off as Rúmil rushed over to focus his attention on the teller of the Tale of Tinúviel! Of course, how could he forget she who collaborated with Pengolodh! 

“My lady, it is both an honor and a great pleasure to meet you!” Even Finrod didn’t think the loremaster could get flustered. 

Vëannë blinked once before cracking a smile at such enthusiasm. “Likewise, my lord.” She nodded her head. 

“Vëannë decided to see Tirion for herself since Pengolodh made a big, excited deal about visiting.” Finrod beamed, placing one hand on his hip. 

“Does Lord Sage know you are here?” Questioned Rúmil.

“He will later. Erestor has invited you over for the evening, and aunt Findis and my father look forward to seeing you.” Felagund smiled again, this time brighter. 

“Ah? Well, I look forward to seeing everyone tonight then.” Rúmil looked outside. The day was still young. “I saw your family members when they first came back… truthfully, it was nice to have Erestor take over the library. I remember how she would visit me every day as an elfling.” He smiled at that. “Nerdanel was so happy to have her granddaughter back…” He trailed off, not much could be said for the others, regardless of how Maglor still dwelt across the sea. He had hope he would one day return, even if Ulmo had to part the sea and Eönwë drag the second son of Fëanor to the arms of his mother and wife.

“Yes, Pengolodh has told me so much about her, I look forward to meeting her formally.” Vëannë chirped, practically bouncing in place, excited to see the lady who has had her friend’s heart. “Ah…” Her eyes widened, something coming to her. 

“What is it?” Felagund arched a brow.

“Will… Lord Glorfindel be at dinner…?” She was smiling, sheepish. 

“Yes, he will. Why…?” The golden haired one trailed off, a smirk crossing his features. 

“Oh, no reason… I just wanted to actually meet him.” 

Both males knew what that meant. 

“Yes, he’s just as divine as everyone says, and I happen to agree.” Rúmil was matter-of-fact about that, for Glorfindel had caught his eye a millennia ago. 

“Turgon had many friends, not just Glorfindel…” Finrod intervened, stuck between two of Glorfindel’s lovestruck fans. 

“But Pengolodh hath told me so much!” She actually squeaked. 

“Well, if we hope to see everyone tonight, then perhaps we should start getting ready… it may be the afternoon, but I do not wish to keep the Queen waiting. Bless her already patient heart.” Rúmil stated, index finger raised to hearten the meaning of his statement. 

Felagund chuckled, “Way to return to reality, my lord. Just be sure you arrive much before Eärendil rises.” 

“Speaking of Eärendil, how does Elrond find himself these days, among not only his wife, but his kin?” Asked Vëannë.

“Smothered by Nerdanel and Anairë, slightly stressed over his daughter, but relieved to be in the presence of Celebrían.” He’s smiling. Finrod has enjoyed being by his niece’s side until the arrival of the others.   
“Ah, I had heard of Arwen briefly, from what you have told me. You and the halflings that hang around Olorin. So much like my lady, Lúthien...” 

“You should have seen the way the halflings reacted when Olorin was back in his preferred state after being a so-called ‘wizard’ for so long.” Finrod laughed, noticing that Rúmil had gone back his tome. He did not expect the loremaster to be so invested in ornithology as a hobby. “Ahem.”

Rúmil blinked, looking up. “Apologies… there was another one of my neighbor’s peacocks again…” He blushed. 

“It is fine, my lord. Come, Vëannë. Amarië has picked something for you to wear tonight, and she is pleased to have someone new to confide in.” 

“Ah, the secret language of the maidens… I have not come close to figuring that one out.” Rúmil joked, waving as the two left before returning to his book.

Finrod and Vëannë simply chuckled, waving in return before closing the door as they let themselves out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you have started on reading the recent book, Beren and Lúthien, but Vëannë is the teller of the tale of Tinúviel. Some lore says she's a child directly from Tol Eressëa, but I've decided to expand on her character and it was easier for me to just make her an adult who had been in Thingol's court at one point, as a child.


End file.
